


Family Life

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [36]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Yuebin comes out about his relationship to Heicha, becomes a Mew, celebrates the birth of Pudding's twins, and has some fun with Heicha.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuebin goes to meet with his mentor not long after the first time he beds the man’s daughter, and he knows that he must tell the man the truth surrounding his new relationship with Heicha, but it’s hard to muster up the nerve even during his long trip, even as he’s hiking through the mountains to meet with the man.

They had agreed on this place even before Yuebin went to Tokyo, and as promised, Taren Huang is waiting for him, asking him right off the bat, “How are my children? How are Bu-ling and my son-in-law handling marriage?”

Already, Yuebin feels himself growing nervous, but at least this is a decent distraction. “Actually, they’ve recently discovered that you’ll be a grandfather.” He informs him of the details, as well as the due date, which surprises the man.

“That soon?”

“I don’t really know all the details, but I do know for sure that that’s her due date,” he says.

“ Then I think this calls for a visit sooner than planned,” he replies. “As soon as possible! And what of my sons?”  
“ Well, they’ve recently met a girl at school,” says Yuebin. “She’s an interesting one and bears more than a passing resemblance to their older sister. I’m not really sure how they worked the details out, but it seems all four of them recently began dating her. I haven’t gotten to know her yet, but they’ve been a lot calmer. Not only can she keep up with them, but she wears them out, and is the only one in their class who never gets them mixed up.”

“It’s surprising that they’d be willing to share something that important, but if that’s what they choose to make them happy...now what of Heicha, my youngest?”

At that Yuebin falls completely silent, unsure of how he should go about answering. He’s terrified of the reaction he’ll receive, certain that, at best, he’ll be dismissed, and at worst, he’ll be faced with a fight to the death. He hesitates for so long that Taren grows irritated, saying, “Did you not hear the question?”

Immediately, he’s on the ground before the man, confessing to her advances, and saying, “I was unable to resist her. I’ve violated the trust you’ve put in me, and I beg your forgiveness, even though I don’t deserve it.”

For a moment, there is only silence, and Yuebin expects the worst, before his master finally speaks. “Well, well, well...I didn’t think she’d be bold enough to already put the moves on you!”

“Ex...excuse me?”

“Pudding noticed at the wedding that Heicha had a bit of a crush on you. I had honestly hoped for something between the two of you, though I didn’t expect it this soon. I probably would have preferred it wait until she was a little older, but I know you and I trust you. You wouldn’t go along with something unless she had started it.”

“I’m sorry, I-”

“There’s nothing to apologize for. Just treat her right, and there won’t be any problem, and someday, perhaps you’ll finally be able to marry into the family.”

~X~

Soon after, the two make a trip to Tokyo together, so that Taren can be present for the birth of his grandchildren. First, he goes to see Pudding, and sure enough, she looks more like she’s nine months pregnant, instead of four. He gives Taruto a look and says, “It’s odd to me that she’s due any day when she was supposedly on birth control up until the wedding. I wonder how that may have happened…” He gives his son-in-law a death glare, and Taruto cowers, unable to find it in him to speak up about the truth.

Pudding does what she can to stifle her laughter at the way her father intimidates her husband, but it isn’t long before she’s laughing loudly, and the three men all turn to look at her. It takes her a moment to calm down, taking a deep breath before she finally manages to explain the circumstances involving her altered DNA and her pregnancy. “I promise, the conception happened no earlier than our wedding night. Ichigo’s pregnancy only lasted two months.”

“ Ichigo?”  
“ The cat girl in pink.”

“Well…” He sighs, with no choice but to believe his oldest child. “If that’s the case, then I suppose it can’t be helped. But I would have preferred you have more time to settle into married life. Taruto, you’re going to need to be a supportive husband a dutiful father if you’re going to continue to be worthy of my daughter.”

“O-of course!” the alien quickly replies, giving a curt bow, and again, Pudding can’t help but laugh.

~X~

After that, they go to visit the home of their other children, and when they arrive, they find that the quadruplets have their girlfriend over. She really does resemble Pudding, and she introduces herself as Zera. Taren has a lot of questions for her, the first of which being what her interest in martial arts in.

Though she doesn’t practice is, she reveals that she’s the top performer on their school’s track team, holding the record for the 100 meter sprint and even putting the members of the boys’ team to shame. He nods in approval and says, “Well, I think you boys have picked a good one.” After talking to her a bit more, he turns his attention to his youngest.

“Now, I’ve heard that there’s something between you and my student here?” he asks her, with the intention of making sure that she really is genuinely interested in the older man.

“I...yes, father,” she says softly, blushing furiously and not meeting his eye.

“What? Seriously?”

“You’re really with him?”

“Isn’t he a little old for you?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve gone all the way!” Her four brothers tease her in turn, causing her face to go positively scarlet.

“St-stop! It’s none of your business!” she shouts, embarrassed, and Taren knows that there’s no way she can fake something like that. It’s very clear that Heicha is in love with Yuebin, and serious about him.

“That sounds like something serious to me,” he says with a chuckle. “Very well. The two of you have my blessing to carry on this relationship. However, I’d prefer you not get married or give me any grandchildren until you’re a little closer to Pudding’s age, alright?”

Heicha only blushes harder at his words, but she nods and quietly agrees, and Yuebin comes to take her hand as he speaks more plainly for the both of them. “I’ll honor and protect Heicha with my life, and won’t do anything to bring dishonor to her or her family name.”

It’s an extravagant way of putting things, but it’s just what Taren needs to hear, and he’s glad, not only seeing all of his children so happy, but knowing that his best student will be marrying into his family someday.

  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, when Heicha finally has a chance to be alone with Yuebin, away from her father and away from her brothers’ teasing, she’s content. It was a surprise, finding out that he would be visiting again so soon, but it’s wonderful to get to spend time with him. Even being apart for just a short amount of time is hard on her, so any time spent with him is an absolute treasure.

However, she’s had something in particular that she’s wanted to talk about with him, something that’s been on her mind since he left, so she knows she has to bring it up now, even if she would rather just spend time cuddling with him.

“I’ve been thinking about something lately,” she says.

“What’s that?” he asks.

“Since I’m a Mew like my big sister, I’ve got heightened strength. You remember when she and Taruto fought you, don’t you?”

“I do,” he replies, not sure where any of this is going.

“Well, you know that means that I must be stronger than you too. If we fought, I could defeat you, and I’m not even a martial artist like you, or even a fighter like my sister. Doesn’t that seem weird to you?”

Yuebin shakes his head with a laugh. “So, that’s what you’re getting at? I think I do just fine for myself.”

“But how on earth are you going to protect me if I‘m stronger than you? And what about when we have a family?” She knows that she’s playing off his pride, and that perhaps that might be a little extreme, but he actually considers it at that point, and before long, he decides that he’ll give it a try, since it can’t hurt anything.

“If only because you’re so desperate to have me protect you,” he teases, but she can tell that what she said actually got to him.

Soon after, they have a meeting with Ryou, but he isn’t so sure about it at first. “I don’t know if making more Mews is the right solution every time one of you wants to drag someone else in. Involving you was enough, but…”

“Come on,” Heicha protests, “he’s perfect for it! He’s already a natural fighter, and he’s loyal to my family, so he wouldn’t turn on us. Come on, don’t make me schedule Alto a little play date with the kittens.”

Ryou shudders as he remembers the last time Ichigo’s offspring got their paws on him while he was in his cat form. Fortunately for Heicha, he doesn’t take much convincing after that, and they’re able to begin their testing. When his lab results come in, he tells Yuebin that it looks like he’s most compatible with the DNA of a komodo dragon.

“Kind of appropriate, given your family name,” says Ryou.

“Yeah, it is,” replies Yuebin. “I like that.”

Arrangements are made, and soon enough, he’s able to begin the processes necessary for the DNA infusion to become a Mew.

~X~

A few weeks later, everyone gathers together, bursting with joy after the twins are born. Pudding has invited her entire family, as well as her Mew family, to come meet both of the babies, and when the time comes, she presents the infants in matching onesies, save for the fact that the boy’s is brown and the girl’s is yellow.

Both are golden blonde like their mother in Mew form and pale like their father, with long, pointed ears and long tails, both covered in brown fur. Holding them both, Pudding introduces the son as Koko and the daughter as Jiao, both named for what she feels are appropriate foods. Heicha and the Mews and the kittens all gather around, cooing over the babies and each wanting to take a turn holding one, but it becomes difficult to pass them around as they discover the twins have a habit of curling their tail around the arm of whoever holds them.

Meanwhile, the men gather around Taruto to congratulate him for becoming a father, though he also receives a bit of teasing from Kish and Ryou, while Taren and Masaya both share stories of some of their difficult experiences as fathers.

With the babies being passed around, Ichigo takes this time to take Pudding aside and talk to her about the kittens. She explains to her the story about their incident with bullies at school, finishing it with, “They’re dangerous around children if they don’t know how to control their strength. I don’t want to have to separate them from kids their age, so I was wondering if you could take them on as students, so to speak? Just to teach them a little discipline, is all.”

Pudding brightens at the suggestion. “That sounds like a lot of fun!” she says. “Of course, I’d need you to keep an eye on the twins for me during their lessons, but something tells me you’d like that part!”

“I’d absolutely love to get to babysit them!”

Eventually, the children get passed around so that Taren is finally able to hold his grandchildren for the first time. He tries to make them laugh, going to tickle them under their chins, and they grab his fingers, both hard enough to nearly break bone. He winces and just barely manages to get his finger free, before saying, “They’re going to be quite formidable when they grow up! That is, if they take up the art when they grow a little older. In fact, I think any grandchildren the two of you give me are going to turn out to be quite fearsome!”

“Well, even if these two aren’t interested, I’m sure we’ll find one who is,” says Pudding. “Since we’re already working on number three!”

For a moment, her father nods in approval, thinking only of his future students, but then her words sink in and he freezes. “Number...three?”

However, she’s already been distracted by something else, and Yuebin gives his master a sympathetic pat, saying, “At least you don’t have to worry about anything from Heicha and I for quite a while.”

“That is indeed a comforting thought.”

Eventually, the twins begin to get cranky, both tired and hungry, and Pudding lets one latch onto each nipple as she tells her guests that she’s going to put them down for a nap. She says goodbye to all her friends and family and excuses herself, and Taruto remains to see everyone out. Everyone leaves in a good mood after seeing the new additions, but no one is in quite as good of a mood as the father and mother, and as soon as he can, he returns to his wife’s side to help her look after their children.

  
  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, when the party is over, Heicha takes the time to confess to Yuebin that she’s a little jealous. “Pudding already has a baby,” she says. “I wish that I did too.”

“But I thought we were going to wait?”

“We will! I wouldn’t break a promise like that, I’m just thinking out loud. I know that someday, we’ll be just as happy with our own little babies!” Once she’s said this, her expression shifts and she says, “Now...is the big, bad dragon going to whisk away the monkey princess to his lair, and have his way with her?”

Though the shift in conversation takes him by surprise, it only takes Yuebin a moment to recover, and then he’s scooped her into his arms, quickly carrying her off to the room they’ve been sharing ever since being given Taren’s blessing. He strips her down to nothing but her panties very quickly and then lays her on the bed before standing back to transform before her, giving in to the new DNA inside of him.

His teeth and nails sharpen considerably and he sprouts horns, and a layer of scales forms over his upper torso, creating an armor of sorts for him. He looks absolutely terrifying, like no Mew Heicha has ever seen before, and she quivers before him in both awe and intimidation. She nearly wets herself in the immediate terror, and her arousal ensures that they are soon soaked either way.

Yuebin leans over her, running his claws along her sides, scraping at her but never pressing down hard enough to break the skin. Already, he’s precise at this, and with so little practice as well. When he traces them towards her breasts, her arousal grows to the point that her ears and tail pop out, and then he drags them downward, nearing her pussy and causing her to squirm.

With a few swift motions, he cuts her panties off with her claws, but never cuts her in the process, leaving her completely exposed. He grips her ankles, and leans his face forward, burying his tongue within her. It’s longer and thinner in this form, and causes an altogether new sensation for her, as he manages to lick all around inside of her at once, and she writhes from that alone, helplessly whimpering his name until she can barely speak at all.

Her tail wraps around his neck without her even realizing it, holding him in place. The closer she gets, the louder her cries become, until she’s trembling with her orgasm as it washes over her in a wonderful wave. However, her orgasm is not the only release she experiences, and as her bladder had been a bit weakened by her terror, there’s nothing she can do to stop it from emptying now.

Yuebin doesn’t complain and she’s too lost in pleasure to really notice as he drinks it all down. For a moment, she’s so completely overwhelmed with her pleasure that she can’t notice anything at all, and Yuebin gives her a moment to recover before he stands again. When she smiles up at him in a daze, urging him on with her face, and he gives a quick thrust, hilting himself within her. Heicha gasps as he does, and prepares herself for his thrusts, but then, Yuebin doesn’t thrust into her anymore.

Instead, he begins grinding his pubic bone against her clit, slowly moving his hips like this, and he reaches his hands to pinch at either of her nipples, rendering her speechless for a moment.

But when she does speak, she complains, “Make love to me properly!” When he ignores her, she wraps her legs tightly around him, hugging him with them and trying to pull him deeper inside of her. “Please, please, please!” she begs, and she grabs onto his wrists, gripping them tightly, though she isn’t able to do anything like this. His strength has now surpassed hers again, and she only tightens her hold on his wrists while he continues to pinch and play with her nipples, driving her crazy while he teases her with his hip movements.

All she wants is for him to fuck her like she’s used to, but he seems to enjoy toying with her more and more as he goes on. And it isn’t as if it feels bad to her; she’s still pleasured, it’s just such a slow and drawn out process that it drives her completely mad, while a rougher, quicker fucking would have her to orgasm by now. Instead, she has to take the slower path, whimpering and panting and begging him for more while he continues to drag it out.

“Please, Yuebin…”

“What’s wrong?” he teases her, his voice taking on an almost menacing tone to suit his appearance, but she isn’t afraid. If anything, this intimidating side to him is incredibly arousing to her, only increasing her pleasure, and it is perhaps due to this that she’s finally able to reach her orgasm, whimpering and gasping out as it washes over her. After the torturous wait, it feels incredible to finally have this release, but it’s not enough to satisfy her, and she still wants Yuebin to fuck her like she asked him to.

Fortunately for her, he’s not satisfied either, and he’s finally ready for more. He begins to thrust inside of her, slowly at first, and then he rapidly picks up the pace. Soon enough, he has a pace going that’s so hard and fast that it would likely hospitalize a normal girl, or at least do very serious damage, but with Heicha’s increased strength, it’s not a problem at all.

In fact, it’s only pleasurable for her, even if it is much harder than she’s used to, even if it is still putting a bit of a strain on her. She endures because this is exactly what she wanted, and she squeals and cries out his name while he grunts and pounds into her until he’s there, erupting with his orgasm. Heicha lets out one last strangled cry, as she is finally overwhelmed by this and reaches her own orgasm.

However, with how roughly she was fucked, combined with the force of her orgasm and how exhausted she already was after a long day, she feels her consciousness slipping, until she passes out completely underneath her lover. Yuebin chuckles to himself when he realizes this, shaking his head and laying down with her so that he can pull her into his arms. He shifts so that she’s on top of him, and he wraps an arm around her protectively, taking care not to dig his claws into her flesh while he does so.

He falls asleep with his little monkey snuggled up to his chest, smiling happily.

  
  
  


 


End file.
